Jogos sensuais
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Após mais uma crise de ciúmes de Shina, Milo termina o relacionamento com a Amazona. Todavia, ela percebe que exagerou e procura pelo amado para tentar se redimir e o dourado irá propor algo nada convencional.
1. Ciúmes

A madrugada quase se findava, quando Milo e Shina chegaram na vila das Amazonas, mais precisamente na casa que a prateada ocupava, há pouco eles haviam retornado de uma festa em Atenas, onde eles tinham ido festejar com os amigos. No caminho de volta, o grego percebeu que a italiana estava brava, impaciente, inquieta, ele só não sabia o porquê.

– Shina, quer me dizer o que houve? – o escorpiano perguntou assim que entraram na casa, ele se apoiou em uma das paredes da sala, com os braços cruzados e a olhava sério.

– Ainda pergunta? – Shina que estava caminhando em direção ao seu quarto, ao ouvir a pergunta, parou e se voltou para ele, seu tom de voz era de sarcasmo e ironia.

– É lógico! – fez uma expressão de obviedade, depois apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos e olhou para cima – Que eu saiba, ainda não tenho o dom de adivinhação. – concluiu também com um certo sarcasmo.

– Pensa que eu não vi você olhando para aquela sirigaita? – a prateada falou possessa, enquanto se aproximava perigosamente dele – Mas que droga Milo, você acha que sou trouxa?

– Calma aí! – levantou as mãos para cima – Do que você está falando, mulher? Seja mais clara, por favor! – se antes, Milo estava confuso, agora estava mais ainda.

– Calma é o caralho – os olhos verdes de Shina faiscavam de raiva – Você não vai mudar! Boba fui eu em acreditar que você realmente me amava, você é tudo o que falam: mulherengo, cafajeste – ela gritava mais e mais.

O escorpiano sentiu o sangue ferver ao escutar todos esses impropérios que a Amazona dirigia a si e, por essa crise de ciúmes, que para ele era sem fundamento algum, cerrou o punho e trincou os dentes em um claro sinal de raiva. – Do que está falando sua louca? – vociferou

– Daquela uma lá que tava no bar se insinuando e você não tirava os olhos. Vai negar isso? Acha que sou cega? – Shina estava com ganas de pular no pescoço de Milo e torcê-lo.

O dourado a olhou confuso, tentando buscar em sua memória a tal sirigaita que a namorada falava, logo veio um flash e se lembrou da moça com curvas sinuosas que estava praticamente se jogando em cima de seus companheiros e dele, de fato a olhou, a moça era bonita, mas para seu gosto, era vulgar demais.

– Quer saber Shina? – falou assim que suspirou fundo para tentar recobrar a pouca calma que tinha – Pra mim já deu! Não aguento mais essas tuas crises de ciúmes – passou a mão nos cabelos em um gesto nervoso - Cansei de você ficar me julgando dessa maneira. Está tudo acabado. – se retirou da casa sem esperar resposta.

– Volta aqui seu… seu – ela gritou ao ver o dourado sair de sua casa, mas foi em vão. Ele já estava longe.

A esverdeada deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente sobre o sofá e, se pôs a refletir sobre tudo o que havia dito e, principalmente nas últimas palavras de Milo, "Será que exagerei? Será que deixei o ciúme me cegar?", foram as perguntas que se fez mentalmente. Arregalou os olhos esmeraldinos "O que será que ele quis dizer com está tudo acabado?" – Droga! – deu um murro no sofá enquanto cuspia essas palavras, por que tinha que ser tão impulsiva?

Os olhos da Amazona se encheram de lágrimas, pensou em ir atrás dele, pedir desculpas, dizer que mais uma vez havia colocado os pés pelas mãos, mas seu orgulho foi maior. Por fim, acabou se dirigindo ao seu quarto onde deitou e chorou de tristeza e raiva até adormecer.

No outro dia, acordou com certo custo, mesmo com as lembranças do ocorrido durante a madrugada, levantou, se arrastou até o banheiro onde fez sua higiene matinal, foi até a cozinha, tomou seu desjejum e finalmente se dirigiu à arena. Shina sentia-se uma tola, uma estúpida em ser tão ciumenta, mas a experiência de não ter sido amada por Seiya, fez com que sempre mantivesse o pé atrás com os homens porque não se achava merecedora do amor de ninguém.

A esverdeada precisava descontar sua raiva e o treino era a melhor forma para isso. No caminho ela passou pela arena onde os dourados costumavam treinar, parou por um instante e com os olhos procurou por Milo, mas não o encontrou. O escorpiano era sempre o primeiro a chegar, ele levava seu treinamento a sério, podia estar chovendo, sol de rachar, com trovoadas que lá estava o guardião da Oitava Casa treinando. A ausência dele só confirmou para Shina o quanto ele estava chateado com tudo o que havia acontecido e, que suas últimas palavras haviam sido sérias.

Seu coração apertou, a vontade de chorar voltou e para que ninguém a visse assim, se dirigiu até um lugar afastado do Santuário, onde passou o dia inteiro treinando sozinha, preferiu assim, pois sabia que se treinasse com alguém era capaz de descontar todo seu mau humor na pessoa errada.

No final da tarde retornou para sua casa, tomou um banho reconfortante e durante este ficou pensando em tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior, sabia que tinha exagerado nas acusações e ciúmes. Por isso, engoliu o seu orgulho e foi procurar Milo, mesmo que ele não quisesse reatar o namoro, mas ao menos se desculparia, porque se tem uma coisa que detesta, são situações mal resolvidas.

Shina assim que chegou nas escadarias que davam acesso ao Templo de Áries, suspirou fundo. Ela usava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta num tom de verde escuro, decidiu não usar nada mais ousado, caminhou até a entrada da Primeira Casa e assim que obteve permissão do guardião, prosseguiu, repetiu o processo até chegar em Escorpião. Antes de entrar, suspirou de novo e pediu forças mentalmente, entrou no salão de lutas, telepaticamente chamou pelo seu guardião e como não obteve resposta foi a procura dele, encontrou-o no quarto deitado em sua cama, assistindo algo na TV, mas seus olhos parados e seu semblante demonstravam que seus pensamentos estavam longe. Se encostou no batente da porta e ficou ali sem saber o que fazer, se recriminava mentalmente porque nunca fora indecisa, pelo contrário, seu jeito decidido era sua marca registrada.

– O que você quer aqui? – Milo perguntou rispidamente ao notar a Amazona parada, o que fez com que ela despertasse de sua _briga interna._

Ao ouvir a maneira seca que ele se dirigiu, fez com que italiana respirasse fundo para não perder o controle, ou colocaria os pés pelas mãos novamente e não tinha ido até ali para brigar. Estava decidida a fazer qualquer coisa para que ele lhe perdoasse. – Eu vim me desculpar pelo que disse ontem, eu exagerei...

– Você acha que é simples assim, né? – Milo falou enquanto levantava da cama – Xinga, esbraveja, ofende, como sempre, age sem pensar – ficou de frente para ela com um semblante sério – Acha mesmo que um simples pedido de desculpas vai resolver tudo?

Shina balançou a cabeça com veemência em negação. Por um momento teve vontade de sair correndo dali, mas não era uma covarde. As palavras dele a atingiam como se fossem facas, mas no fundo sabia que era verdade.

– Shina... – ele prosseguiu – Você acha que eu sou um moleque? Que iria assumir um relacionamento com você e ficar saindo com todas as mulheres da Grécia? – soltou um riso anasalado. – Acha que sou um cafajeste, mulher!?

A ariana emudeceu diante da perguntas, tinha plena consciência de tudo o que ele havia dito, de tudo que ele era, o dourado de Escorpião era conhecido por seu grande senso de justiça, por sua lealdade e fidelidade à tudo o que acreditava, todavia seu ciúme e o medo de sofrer novamente a cegavam, fazia com que enxergasse chifre em cabeça de cavalo.

– Não – ela finalmente respondeu, com uma voz quase inaudível – Não vou ficar aqui tentando justificar meus erros, Milo. Tenho consciência do meu exagero, mas tente me entender…

– Tente você me entender – ele passou as mãos sobre o cabelo, tentando inutilmente afastar a franja que caía sobre seus olhos – Você sabe desde quando eu a amo? Shina eu te amo desde sempre, antes de saber definir o que era amor, eu já te amava, sem nunca ter visto seu rosto, eu te amava. – Foi a vez dele suspirar profundamente para tentar se acalmar, após alguns segundos, prosseguiu – Sabe quantas vezes quis te consolar quando te via sofrer pelo Seiya? Você parece não se lembrar disso.

As lágrimas espessas rolavam em abundância pelo rosto alvo da prateada. Sim, ela sabia disso tudo. Milo havia se declarado à ela logo após ter retornado à vida, tinha dito estas mesmas palavras na ocasião e isso fez com que se sentisse mais estúpida ainda, mas tinha ido até lá para tentar consertar seu erro, não é? Pensando nisso, passou as costas das mãos no rosto, para limpar as lágrimas, olhou fundo nos olhos azuis-esverdeados de Milo. – Eu te amo e faço qualquer coisa para você me perdoar. Eu vou mudar, vou fazer um esforço para isso acontecer, não só por você, mas principalmente por mim.

O dourado ficou estático por um breve momento, mal acreditou nas palavras da esverdeada, pois conhecia muito bem o gênio difícil e arredio da Amazona. Por um momento achou que havia ouvido mal. Mas, ao ver a confirmação das palavras estampada nos olhos verdes, ver que ela estava disposta a se redimir amoleceu seu coração, por que não tentar mais uma vez?

– Qualquer coisa? – o grego perguntou por fim, meio hesitante

– Sim! – a ariana respondeu com convicção, porque sentiu suas esperanças renovadas.

Continua…


	2. Aprendendo a se controlar

Olá amores!

Bom... antes de irmos ao capítulo, gostaria de "dizer" algumas coisinhas:

1 - Aqui no FF. net sou nova como "autora", mas já posto em outras plataformas já tem um tempinho, então para quem já me acompanha, sabe muito bem que eu abomino qualquer tipo de apologia que possa existir.

2 - Eu sou uma "autora" que não me importo nem um pouco com críticas, porém me acusar de coisas que não faço, aí já é outra questão. Também não escrevo para competir, para adquirir "fama", pois, sou apenas uma fã escrevendo para fãs. Caso alguém ache que qualquer uma das minhas histórias tiver apologia tem todo o direito de denunciar ou ainda, sintam-se à vontade para deixar de ler minhas fics, porque eu pelo menos penso que se algo não te agrada ou ofende, não devemos acompanhar. É isso que faço.

3 - O motivo de estar escrevendo estas notas, é resposta a dois comentários que recebi no primeiro capítulo, onde o único intuito da pessoa é fazer com que eu pare de escrever. Porém isso é perda de tempo, porque se um dia eu parar de fazer isso será apenas por QUERO!.

Desculpem o desabafo, não irei mais me estender.

Boa Leitura e beijos escarlates!

x.x.x.x.x

Capítulo 2: Aprendendo a se controlar

Milo ponderou por um instante, logo uma ideia lhe veio a mente e um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios, aproximou-se dela forçando que ela encostasse as costas na parede, logo após, o dourado coloca as mãos na mesma, aproxima os lábios do ouvido feminino e sussurra com a voz rouca e sensual: – Então vou te _torturar_ de uma maneira que jamais esquecerá…

Shina ao ouvir tais palavras, engoliu em seco, imaginando várias formas de ser _torturada, _e isso, a deixou excitada. Como ele tinha conseguido deixá-la assim só de falar? Sem que esperasse, ele a toma num beijo ardente, sente ele puxar seu corpo e ir caminhando em direção a cama. Estava ansiosa pelo que viria, com certeza, valeria a pena ter deixado seu orgulho de lado e ter ido pedir desculpas.

O grego a deita ainda mantendo os lábios unidos, as mãos grandes dele começaram a percorrer seu corpo, e ela começa a fazer o mesmo. O beijo se encerra, o dourado ergue levemente o tronco para admirar o rosto de sua amada, os olhos verdes esmeraldinos brilhavam, as pupilas estavam dilatadas de desejo. Milo sorriu internamente, estava saindo tudo como havia planejado, e mal tinha começado. Sem dar chances para que ela _reagisse_, retirou a blusa dela e passou a depositar selinhos por toda a pele alva e cheirosa, percorrendo um caminho tortuoso até chegar no cós da calça, que num movimento rápido a retirou juntamente com a calcinha. Agora viria a melhor parte.

O dourado a ver a intimidade rosada, instintivamente passou a língua sobre os lábios em apreciação ao que via. Embora quisesse muito se _perder _ali, iria se controlar e manter o _plano_. Então, voltou a depositar pequenos selinhos nas pernas femininas. Milo sabia que isso a enlouqueceria, e o propósito era esse.

Após dar-se por satisfeito, subiu com os beijos até os fartos seios, e começou a sugá-los, enquanto se deleitava nessa parte feminina que amava, fazia questão de esfregar sua intimidade, mesmo com roupa, para mostrar para Shina o quanto estava excitado, em troca recebia gemidos cada vez mais altos. Quando deu-se por satisfeito, mais uma vez, afastou o tronco para voltar a analisar a mulher sob si.

O suor já começava a brotar pelo rosto dela, as pupilas estavam mais dilatadas e a respiração ofegante. Shina estava no auge da excitação, só esperando o próximo passo, que com certeza, seria o mais prazeroso. Todavia, Shina não contava que Milo havia falado sério ao dizer que a _torturaria. _Quando pensou que ele continuaria seu trajeto até sua intimidade, viu ele se afastar e ir em direção ao banheiro.

Primeiramente achou que ele havia ido pegar alguma coisa, mas ao vê-lo retornar sentiu a frustração inundar seu ser, ainda mais com suas palavras.

– Shina, ainda não se vestiu? – perguntou com um sorriso vitorioso, porque viu a confusão estampada na face da namorada.

– Como assim me vestir? – depois de alguns segundos que pareceram horas, Shina finalmente conseguiu ordenar seus pensamentos e formular algo para dizer.

O sorriso malicioso voltou a desenhar os lábios masculinos enquanto se colocava sobre o colchão e começava a engatinhar, nesse instante a Amazona pensou que ele havia brincado e voltou a esperar que ele terminasse o que havia começado. Todavia, voltou a se decepcionar quando sentiu ele chegar os lábios bem próximos de seu ouvido.

– Shininha, Shininha, você não disse que queria mudar? Então...quero te ajudar com isso, começando a te ensinar a se controlar. – afastou-se do ouvido feminino, alargando mais ainda o sorriso. – Agora vá, meu amor porque quero descansar.

– É sério isso!? – Shina perguntou, atônita. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

– Muito sério.

Nesse momento, a italiana sentiu um misto de decepção e raiva tomar conta de si. Como Milo poderia estar fazendo isso consigo? Como poderia atiça-la dessa maneira e simplesmente dizer para ir embora?

O grego percebeu a raiva da namorada, sabia que corria o risco disso acontecer. Então, a olhou, dessa vez, sério.

– Vai deixar a raiva a dominar novamente?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Shina pareceu despertar, suspirou profundamente tentando se controlar. Agora havia juntado as peças do quebra-cabeças e entendido o jogo que o namorado queria jogar. Apenas o olhou, balançou a cabeça com veemência para os lados em negação, juntou suas roupas, se vestiu e após se despedir de Milo, rumou para sua casa.

x.x.x.x.x

Já em sua casa, Shina chegou direto pra baixo do chuveiro, precisava de um banho gelado. Após isso, foi até seu quarto, onde deitou na cama e ficou pensando no que havia acontecido naquela noite.

Claro que estava feliz por ter se acertado com Milo, realmente estava disposta a mudar, iria tentar ser menos impulsiva, sabia que seria uma tarefa difícil, mas iria tentar. Não iria mudar para agradar o namorado, mas porque sua personalidade estava fazendo mal às pessoas a sua volta. Precisava mudar ou chegaria um ponto que as pessoas se afastariam de si. E não queria isso. Com isso em mente, nem percebeu quando acabou pegando no sono.

No outro dia, após realizar seu _ritual _matinal, dirigiu-se a arena, e como no dia anterior passou pela arena dos dourados, e desta vez, Milo estava lá treinando, quando ele a viu, deu uma piscadela e um sorriso. Retribuiu o sorriso e depois foi para seu treino. No fim do dia o casal de namorados se encontrou quando acabaram seus treinamentos, trocaram um beijo apaixonado e o escorpiano a avisou que havia preparado uma surpresa para o sábado. O que a deixou mais uma vez, curiosa e ansiosa para saber o que o namorado tinha preparado.

O restante da semana transcorreu normalmente e o sábado tão esperado chegou. Shina estava parada em frente a um grande espelho que ela tinha em seu quarto, terminava de fazer a maquiagem passando um batom em tom claro, depois deu uma boa olhada se admirando, estava linda! Foi até a cômoda, de lá retirou um conjunto de lingerie nova que havia comprado especialmente para a ocasião, tirou o roupão, passou creme em todo seu corpo, vestiu a lingerie, depois uma saia rodada preta e uma blusa verde, de alças finas, para completar uma sandália de salto agulha. Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho ficando satisfeita com o resultado, borrifou seu perfume, pegou a bolsa e saiu.

Milo e Shina se encontraram em um dos portões do Santuário, o grego já estava sentado em sua moto, quando Shina chegou, o Cavaleiro sentiu seu coração parar várias batidas, ela já era linda, mas naquela noite estava estonteante, já a Amazona também sentiu a mesma reação, Milo estava com uma camisa azul escura, as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo e vários botões abertos, deixando o peitoral à mostra. "Uau", foi só o que conseguiu pensar ao ver o amado.

– Vamos!? – a voz dele a convidando para irem a tirou do torpor que se encontrava.

A Amazona assentiu, colocou seu capacete e subiu na moto onde após estarem acomodados, o grego os conduziu até onde havia preparado a surpresa.

Milo havia reservado para aquela noite um quarto em um hotel em Atenas, a cama era grande e aconchegante, em cima dos lençóis brancos haviam várias pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas. Na mesa em frente a sacada, onde podia se ver uma das praias que circundava a capital grega, um vinho tinto e duas taças. O dourado ao vislumbrar o cômodo, sorriu internamente, pois estava tudo como havia pedido. Já Shina tinha os olhos brilhando, Milo era um ótimo namorado, mas nunca havia preparado algo tão lindo assim. Seja qual fosse a surpresa que ele havia preparado, valeria a pena e aproveitaria cada segundo.

O dourado tomou a frente, caminhou até a mesa e serviu o vinho em duas taças, entregando uma para Shina em seguida. Após provarem o líquido, Milo se aproximou dela. Ao ficar de frente, enlaçou a cintura fina puxando-a para mais próximo ao seu corpo, e selou seus lábios nos dela, num beijo que ia se tornando possessivo mais e mais e isso fez a Amazona enlaçar seus braços em volta do pescoço do namorado para aprofundar ainda mais o ósculo. O casal já começava a sentir seus corpos começarem a reagir, mas o dourado afastou-se repentinamente.

A italiana com o afastamento repentino de Milo o olhou atônita, mas mesmo querendo continuar o beijo, resolveu esperar pelo próximo passo dele. Aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade para mostrar o quanto estava se esforçando para ser mais paciente, suspirou fundo e ficou esperando para ver qual seria o próximo passo dele.

Milo caminhou até a sacada, de lá podia-se ver uma boa parte da capital grega.

\- Aqui é muito bonito - Shina falou parando ao seu lado.

\- Realmente e, também é um lugar especial - ele virou-se para ela, tomou um gole do vinho, sem tirar os olhos dela - Para uma ocasião especial.

A Amazona estremeceu, todo esse suspense e expectativa que ele deixava no ar, estavam a deixando em brasas, "calma Shina, calma Shina", pensava enquanto tentava controlar a respiração. Seus pensamentos pararam ao ver a mão dele estendida, espalmada para cima, em sua direção que ela depositou a sua sem pensar, com a outra mão, o dourado pegou as taças, que já estavam cheias novamente, e a guiou de volta para o quarto onde mais uma rodada de beijos e carícias, cada vez mais ousados começavam, mas sempre o escorpiano se afastava, o que estava deixando a ariana frustrada. Milo percebendo isso, a olhou com um sorriso de canto e o olhar enigmático.

– Calma amor, temos a noite toda. – pegou duas gravatas do bolso de sua camisa, se aproximou mais dela, Shina o olhava com curiosidade, não entendendo o que ele pretendia.

– Que o jogo comece – sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido feminino arrancando vários arrepios da Amazona.

Continua…


	3. Sensações deliciosas

– J-jogo? Que jogo? – perguntou, confusa, enquanto Milo se afastava com um sorriso safado desenhado em seus lábios.

– O que vou fazer com você – o dourado sussurrou e começou a caminhar em direção a ela, forçando com que começasse a caminhar também, até que sentiu suas pernas trombarem na cama. – Agora deite-se – determinou com uma voz tão séria, que ela o fez sem se dar conta.

Quando a namorada já estava deitada, o grego deitou-se sobre ela e atacou seus lábios num beijo voraz, as línguas se entrelaçavam enquanto as mãos grandes passeavam pelo corpo esguio da italiana, arrancando pequenos gemidos de deleite, deixando Milo cada vez mais satisfeito. Todo aquele erotismo, além de estar deixando-os com mais tesão, também instigava Shina sobre o que viria a seguir, ela já sentia-se molhada e por isso, só esperava que dessa vez, o namorado não fizesse o que havia feito no último encontro. Ainda mantendo os lábios selados, o dourado começou a retirar a blusa dela, quando terminou, afastou um pouco o tronco e foi a vez dele se deleitar com a lingerie rendada, ousada e num tom de roxo que ela usava. Shina aproveitou o momento para também, retirar a camisa dele, porém ele segurou suas mãos a impedindo, levantou os braços femininos e voltou a deitar sobre ela, tomando novamente os lábios feminino, mas na verdade isso era apenas uma distração para o que ele pretendia de fato. Levou os braços da namorada até a cabeceira da cama e os amarrou com uma das gravatas.

A italiana separou os lábios e o olhou confusa por um instante, mas logo entendeu o que o ele queria fazer então, decidiu entrar no jogo dele. Mesmo estando amarrada, mexeu os braços tentando soltá-los.

– Shhhh… – ele falou se aproximando do ouvido dela – Seja uma boa menina e se tentar soltar, irá se arrepender.

Milo voltou a afastar seu corpo do dela, se colocou de joelhos sobre o colchão e fitou Shina que estava com os olhos verdes brilhando, num misto de ansiedade, curiosidade e excitação. Voltou a sorrir internamente, pegou a outra gravata vendando os olhos dela em seguida. Shina sente-se molhar ainda mais, seus pelos se arrepiaram, o coração e respiração aceleraram, esse jogo estava ficando bom demais.

– M-Milo...

– Quieta! – o dourado demandou mais uma vez.

Shina queria dizer que aquilo estava ficando prazeroso demais, mas um gostoso cheiro de morango invadiu suas narinas e fez com que ficasse mais curiosa ainda, o que será que ele ta aprontando?

Milo não tirava os olhos de Shina, pegou um tubo de creme e derramou um pouco em uma das mãos, depositou o tubo em cima do criado mudo, passou uma mão na outra para espalhar o cosmético, subiu na cama, colocando um joelho de cada lado das coxas femininas e começou a espalhá-lo pelo colo de Shina.

A italiana voltou a sentir o cheiro, as mãos ásperas de Milo passeavam por sua pele com delicadeza, mas foi a sensação que o cosmético lhe proporcionava que fez com que soltasse um riso safado. O creme causava uma sensação de aquecimento em contato com a pele e isso, era deliciosamente gostoso.

O dourado seguiu passando o cosmético no corpo feminino atento em todas as reações da namorada. Quando terminou, tirou o soutien, ou melhor, o rasgou, colocou mais um pouco do creme na mão e passou nos seios. A sensação de aquecimento em um ponto tão sensível fez com que Shina soltasse um gemido, isso instigou Milo, que passou a massagear os bicos com os polegares, arrancando cada vez mais gemidos de deleite. Quando deu-se por satisfeito e disposto a aumentar os gemidos, pegou um cubo de gelo, colocou na boca, voltando a soltá-lo em seguida, aproximou os lábios dos seios, passando a sugá-los. Shina ao sentir os lábios frios em contato com sua pele quente, sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer e de seus lábios um grito de prazer foi solto. Essa experiência estava sendo arrebatadora. Milo estava disposto a levá-la ao céu, e com certeza, conseguiria.

A cada gemido, o grego sentia seu membro pulsar e apertar dentro da cueca, estava se controlando ao máximo pois, queria levar sua Amazona ao céu, literalmente, mas não poderia se demorar muito mais, ou acabaria chegando ao ápice sem provar a melhor parte. Pensando nisso afastou-se dos montes macios e desceu até a intimidade rosada, pegou mais um pouco do creme, passou sobre a mesma, após voltou a colocar uma pedrinha de gelo na boca. Já Shina não estava preparada para o que viria, se a gostosa sensação do choque térmico em seus seios já havia sido uma experiência arrebatadora, sentir isso em sua intimidade foi enlouquecedor. Assim que sentiu o dourado deslizar a língua gelada por toda sua intimidade quente, soltou um grito mais alto, arqueou o corpo e as mãos se agarraram firme na gravata que prendiam suas mãos. Milo fazia um sexo oral como ninguém, era capaz de fazê-la ver estrelas, mas naquele momento estava se superando e olha que mal havia começado.

O escorpiano chupava, lambia, mordiscava o ponto sensível, que já estava mais que inchado, fazendo a italiana sentir como se correntes elétricas percorressem todo seu corpo, mas foi quando Milo passou a fazer movimentos frenéticos com a ponta da língua, ao mesmo tempo que inseria dois dedos dentro de si, que não mais aguentou. Arrebentou as amarras e retirou a venda, enquanto seus músculos sofriam espasmos violentos anunciando a chegada do ápice. Após se derramar, tombou seu corpo sobre o colchão tentando controlar os batimentos cardíacos e respiração. Aquilo tinha sido melhor do que imaginava.

Após dar prazer para sua amada, Milo se ergueu e retirou toda a roupa, seu membro implorava para ser liberto e para ser usado. As pupilas dilatadas, a leve camada de suor em suas costas, a respiração ofegante demonstrava o quanto estava excitado, sem mais esperar, se deitou por cima do corpo macio de Shina, que assim que sentiu o peso sobre si, entreabriu as pernas para recebê-lo.

A intimidade da Amazona estava úmida, quente, apertada, que foi a vez do Cavaleiro soltar um gemido de prazer, ele tentou segurar o ímpeto primitivo que tomou conta de si, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. As estocadas eram rápidas que não demorou para Shina chegar no ápice mais uma vez, sendo seguida por Milo.

O grego havia atingido o ápice, mas não estava satisfeito, ainda sentia seu membro duro, por isso, foi até o ouvido de Shina e sussurrou:

– Fica de quatro pra mim?

A italiana soltou outro riso safado enquanto Milo afastava seu corpo do dela e num ímpeto, a ajudou a se virar. O dourado com uma mão juntou os cabelos esverdeados de Shina e a outra segurou firme na cintura delgada e voltou a adentrar a intimidade numa estocada só.

– Como você é gostosa! – grunhiu, entre uma estocada e outra. Estar dentro dela era gostoso demais, e nessa posição, onde podia ir mais fundo, estava fazendo com que perdesse ainda mais o controle.

E foi nessa dança sensual, entre gemidos de prazer que o casal atingiu o ápice mais uma vez.

x.x.x.x.x

Depois de se recuperarem, o casal agora estava na banheira, que estava cheia de água morna e perfumada. Shina estava com as costas apoiada no peito de Milo, os olhos fechados enquanto ele deslizava os dedos sobre seus cabelos. Desfrutavam das sensações que um causava no outro, não só as de prazer, mas sim, do amor que nutriam.

Terminaram o banho e voltaram para o quarto. As surpresas preparadas por Milo ainda não haviam acabado, e a que viria a seguir, com certeza deixaria Shina mais surpresa ainda.

Continua…


	4. O pedido

Milo caminhou até onde estava sua camisa, a pegou do chão e do bolso retirou aquilo que queria. Shina observava atenta tudo que o namorado fazia. Viu ele aproximar-se de si, dessa vez ele sustentava em seu rosto bonito um sorriso de felicidade, e isso, ao mesmo tempo que a deixou feliz também a deixou intrigada.

O dourado sem dizer nada, conduziu a amada até a sacada, ao chegar lá, ajoelhou-se abrindo uma caixinha em formato de coração, e nela continha um solitário. A Amazona levou sua mão até a frente dos lábios, mal conseguindo acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

Milo segurou a mão delicada, olhou para os olhos esmeraldinos e começou a falar: – Shina, você sempre foi aquela que preencheu meu coração de um sentimento, que talvez, nunca pensei sentir: o amor. E por causa deste sentimento tão forte e puro, não quero mais esperar para fazer esse pedido. Shina você aceita se casar comigo? – o pedido saiu com a voz embargada, pois Milo já não conseguia mais conter a emoção.

A Amazona também chorava, jamais imaginou que o namorado fosse fazer esse pedido, não naquele momento. Ela o fitou, e o semblante dele era expectante, sem conseguir processar uma resposta, balançou a cabeça com veemência e se atirou nos braços dele, quase o derrubando. E ali um abraço apertado se formou, as lágrimas de emoção seguiam rolando por ambos os rostos.

Depois de permanecerem vários segundos assim, a prateada finalmente rompeu o abraço e com as mãos segurou o rosto másculo do amado.

– É claro que aceito, meu amor. Você foi aquele que chegou e me mostrou o que era o verdadeiro amor, fez eu enxergar que tudo o que dizia sentir pelo Seiya era apenas uma obsessão por causa da Lei das Máscaras. Eu te amo! – terminou de falar selando seus lábios nos dele em seguida.

O beijo dessa vez, era lento e apaixonado, onde eles demonstravam toda a emoção que aquele momento os proporcionou. Quando finalmente separaram o beijo, se ergueram e o dourado abriu uma garrafa de champanhe, serviu nas taças e depois de brindarem, beberam.

A felicidade estava estampada no rosto do casal, aquele pedido serviu apenas para confirmar o sentimento que os unia. E Shina teve ainda mais certeza que valeu a pena ter deixado seu orgulho de lado e ter ido pedir desculpas após sua crise de ciúmes.

x.x.x.x.x

Um ano depois...

O jardim do Décimo Terceiro Templo do Santuário de Athena estava lindamente decorado. Milo trajava um paletó e andava nervosamente de um lado para outro. Próximo a ele, estavam Shion e Athena, ambos se entreolhavam e sorriam do nervosismo do escorpiano, mas acima de tudo, estavam orgulhosos.

– Acalme-se Milo – o patriarca resolveu se manifestar

O escorpiano olhou para o mais velho, iria responder, mas não teve tempo porque Orpheu começou a tocar uma música suave, atraindo assim a atenção de todos.

Shina começou a caminhar pelo tapete de flores do campo. Ela usava um vestido branco, que era simples, mas lindo e nos cabelos e buquê as mesmas flores que se espalhavam pelo chão. Milo ao ver a amada tão linda, se emocionou, e só então percebeu, que tudo aquilo era real.

Quando a italiana aproximou-se do noivo, ele estendeu a mão que ela prontamente depositou a sua, então se viraram em direção a Athena e Shion, que conduziram a cerimônia. Após esta, noivos e convidados se divertiram na festa que durou até quase o amanhecer.

E assim, mais uma etapa começava na vida dos recém-casados. Eles haviam conseguido ultrapassar todas as barreiras impostas pelo destino, mas eles sabiam que tinha valido a pena, porque agora estavam ali, no dia, que talvez, fosse o mais feliz da vida deles.

Continua...


	5. O início de tudo

Após a cerimônia e a festa de casamento, Milo e Shina viajaram até Mykonos, onde seria a lua de mel. O local havia sido escolhido pela Amazona, pois ela dissera ao noivo, que queria muito conhecer a famosa ilha grega.

Como a festa acabou já quando o sol despontava no horizonte, o casal acabou chegando até o local no fim da manhã. Após fazer o check-in, foram até o quarto e se amarem, consumando mais o uma vez o verdadeiro amor que um nutria pelo outro. Agora a Amazona estava deitada sobre o peito bronzeado e musculoso do amado, seus olhos estavam fechados ainda aproveitando todas as sensações que ele lhe proporcionar. Enquanto isso, Milo deslizava os dedos delicadamente pela costas alvas dela, provocando arrepios.

Nesse instante, Milo fechou os olhos, deixando que sua mente vagasse até um passado não muito distante. Exatamente para momento em que se declarou para Shina.

_Era entardecer sobre o Santuário, ele estava na arena treinando com Camus, todos os outros dourados já haviam se retirado, mas o aquariano tinha pedido para o amigo que ficasse mais um pouco, porque queria aperfeiçoar mais suas técnicas de luta. Ambos já estavam um bom tempo ali, trocando golpes de ataque e defesa, quando Milo viu Shina passar próximo dali, fazendo com que se distraísse e levasse um potente soco em seu rosto. _

– _O que aconteceu Milo? – o aquariano perguntou, preocupado, porque era raro ver o escorpiano se dispersar em um treinamento. _

– _Hã!? Não aconteceu nada! – respondeu massageando o local atingido – É que vi algo passando e me distrai. _

_Camus arqueou a sobrancelha, em clara demonstração que não havia acreditado, mas preferiu fingir que havia acreditado no que o amigo dissera. _

– _Bom… vou indo nessa! – o escorpiano falou fazendo com que o francês voltasse sua atenção para ele – Preciso resolver uma coisa. Depois treinamos mais. _

_O francês ficou olhando o amigo se afastar, há algum tempo ele havia notado que Milo estava um tanto diferente, andava dispersivo. Pensou em perguntar para ele o que estava acontecendo, mas não queria ser invasivo e de certa forma, também sabia que se o amigo não tinha lhe falado o motivo, é porque ele ainda não se sentia à vontade. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, saindo em seguida em direção às escadarias das doze casas. _

_x.x.x.x.x_

_Milo caminhava pelo mesmo caminho que a Amazona tinha seguido, foi quando sentiu o cosmo dela, que estava triste, melancólico e ansioso. O dourado não precisava pensar muito para saber qual a razão para Shina estar assim. Ocultou seu cosmo e chegou até um pequeno lago que circundava o Santuário, ao avistar a prateada sentada embaixo de uma árvore frondosa, a cabeça estava apoiada nos joelhos e os braços abraçavam as pernas, se escondeu entre alguns arbustos para pensar uma maneira de ir falar com ela. Foi então que, mesmo estando longe, conseguiu ouvir o soluço compulsivo dela. _

_Nesse mesmo instante, sentiu seu coração comprimir dentro do peito, de uma maneira que até o ar lhe faltou. Era difícil ver aquela que amava sofrendo desse jeito e, era mais difícil ainda, amá-la em silêncio. Como queria poder ir até ela e abraçá-la de uma maneira que toda a dor dela fosse embora e também revelar o que ia em seu coração há muitos anos. O dourado estava tão compenetrado em observar sua amada, que não percebeu quando acabou pisando em um galho seco, fazendo o mesmo estalar. _

– _Quem está aí? – Shina ao ouvir o barulho, colocou-se de pé em alerta. – Apareça! _

_Milo recriminou-se mentalmente por ter sido tão descuidado, mas agora não tinha outra saída, senão se mostrar perante ela. Saiu de trás dos arbustos que se escondia. – Sou eu! – falou, calmamente pois, sentia o cosmo dela tornar-se cada vez mais agressivo. _

– _O que você quer, Cavaleiro!? – perguntou rispidamente porque não havia gostado nada de ter sido pega em um momento em que demonstrava fraqueza. _

_O dourado não respondeu, apenas ficou perdido naquele rosto, que em nada combinava com a personalidade forte da Amazona. Mas precisou sair do torpor que se encontrava, ao ouvir novamente a italiana fazendo a mesma pergunta que havia feito anteriormente. _

– _Bem… eu estava passando aqui perto e ouvi você. Desculpe, não queria ser invasivo. – foi a única desculpa que conseguiu inventar. _

– _Tudo bem… – relaxou um pouco sua postura, mesmo percebendo que as palavras do outro eram mentira, decidiu não falar mais nada. Não estava a fim de brigar, só queria ficar sozinha, foi então que lembrou de estar chorando minutos atrás, e isso, deveria estar claro em seu rosto. Por isso, virou-se de costas para ele, e assim, esperava que ele fosse embora. _

_Milo estava com dois corações, um dizia para ir embora, e o outro, para que finalmente fizesse o que há muito tempo queria. Falar sobre seus sentimentos. Ficou mais alguns segundos ali contemplando a paisagem. O sol já começava a se pôr atrás das montanhas, que ficavam do outro lado da margem do lago. Mas voltou a realidade ao ouvir Shina pigarrear, então se deu conta que ela estava incomodada com sua presença. Sem falar nada, virou-se para sair do local, mas quando havia dado vários passos, parou, suspirou e voltou até onde a Amazona estava. Iria revelar seus sentimentos e o máximo que poderia acontecer era receber um não como resposta. _

_Quando Shina percebeu que ele havia voltado, revirou os olhos e bufou. – O que você quer? – perguntou rispidamente. _

_Ele aproximou-se mais, fazendo com que ela voltasse a ficar de frente para ele. Quando os orbes azuis encontraram os verdes, perguntou-se que segredos mais haviam escondidos neles, porque eles eram tão intensos, doces e tristes ao mesmo tempo e naquele momento, desejou descobrir todos eles. Ainda enfeitiçado pelas duas esmeraldas à sua frente, sem que se desse conta, começou a falar tudo o que ia em seu coração. _

_A Amazona ouviu tudo, e a cada revelação ficava pasma, porque jamais passou por sua cabeça que Milo pudesse amá-la. Ela não sabia o que responder, ainda estava triste porque mais uma vez havia sido rejeitada por Seiya e por isso havia ido até aquele local. Suspirou profundamente, procurando uma resposta, mas antes que pudesse responder, ele colocou o indicador sobre seus lábios. _

– _Sei que você deve estar achando tudo isso uma loucura, e sei também que você tem alguém em seu coração, mas deixe-me tentar mostrar que posso fazer você me amar. – ele sorriu, tentando passar confiança. _

_Novamente Shina não soube o que responder, uma coisa ela sabia: que não poderia insistir com Seiya, pois isso só a machucaria cada vez mais. Será que deveria fazer o que ele dizia? E se realmente ele fosse capaz de fazê-la esquecer Seiya? Olhou para ele, que estava com um semblante expectante. _

– _Bom… confesso que não esperava que você me dissesse isso, ainda estou surpresa com o que você me revelou, mas…_

_Milo temendo levar um não, tomou uma atitude um pouco desesperada, a beijou. O beijo era calmo, mas conforme percebeu que era correspondido, aproximou mais seus corpos enquanto pedia passagem com a língua, no qual foi atendido prontamente. _

– _Eu aceito! – Shina murmurou após separarem o beijo._

_Depois, o casal permaneceu ali, um bom tempo, apreciando a companhia um do outro e também o belo cenário que os últimos raios solares proporcionavam. _

_Os meses passaram e ambos estavam cada vez mais envolvidos, o dourado finalmente falou para Camus sobre seu relacionamento com Shina, o que deixou o aquariano muito feliz. _

– Milo? Ei, amor! O que houve? – perguntou, preocupada, após chamá-lo pela milésima vez.

– Ah, não houve nada. Apenas me distrai pensando no momento que me confessei para você. – sorriu

– Oh! Aquele momento foi lindo e até hoje agradeço por você ter feito o que fez e também por eu ter tomando a minha decisão. E hoje estamos aqui! – também sorriu para ele, depois o beijou.

O beijo foi se tornando mais possessivo e cheio de luxúria, o que fez com que o casal voltasse a se amar.

Fim!


End file.
